wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apples
"Apples & Bananas" is a Wiggles Nursery Rhyme album released on February 7, 2014. It won the 2014 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Songs #Introduction to Apples and Bananas - 0:16 #Apples and Bananas - 1:40 #Introduction to One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive - 0:26 #One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive - 1:28 #Introduction to This Little Piggy to Market - 0:14 #This Little Piggy Went to Market - 1:25 #Introduction to Shortnin' Bread - 0:19 #Shortnin' Bread - 1:33 #Anthony Rowley - 2:53 #This Old Man - 1:57 #Introduction to The Four Presents - 0:26 #The Four Presents - 2:30 #Introduction to The Wheels on the Bus - 0:11 #The Wheels on the Bus - 1:07 #What's Your Favourite Nursery Rhyme? - 2:42 #Introduction to Miss Polly Had A Dolly - 0:15 #Miss Polly Had A Dolly - 1:16 #I'll Tell Me Ma - 1:18 #Fa La Ninna - 1:32 #Itsy Bitsy Spider - 1:21 #Introduction to Pufferbillies - 0:21 #Pufferbillies - 1:02 #Miss Lucy Had a Ducky - 1:09 #Introduction to Sur le Pont d'Avignon - 0:21 #Sur le Pont d'Avignon - 1:02 #ABC - 1:17 #Introduction to Do Your Ears Low? - 0:20 #Do Your Ears Hang Low? - 0:57 #Introduction to Down by the Bay - 0:18 #Down by the Bay - 1:45 #Michael Finnegan - 1:11 #Las Golondrinas - 1:21 #Open, Shut Them - 0:53 Trivia * This album is named after the song. * The album features a quote that was written by The Wiggles' teacher Kathleen Warren. * Lee Hawkins guest stars in This Little Piggy and Dennisha Pratt guest stars in Miss Polly Had A Dolly. * The instrumental track for One, Two, Three, Four, Five was reused for this album. Personnel * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, Pratt Creative, Philadelphia & Red Line Studios, New York * Recorded & Mixed by Alex Keller * "Miss Polly Had A Dolly" Recorded by Chris Pratt * "This Little Piggy" Recorded by Robert Morisi * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Clare Field * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Special Guest Vocalists: Lee Hawkins, Dennisha Pratt * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Anthony Howe, Alex Keller, Fernando Moguel Snr, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Graphic Design: Daniel Attard * Still Photographers: Daniel Attard, Aaron Hill, Nick Hutchinson, Caterina Mete Gallery Album WP_20151030_038.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151030_040.jpg|AUS Booklet MI0004154958.jpg|MGM Cover MI0004154959.jpg|AUS Back cover 614W2GwdneL_grande.jpg|US Cover 615W2GwdneL_grande.jpg|US Back cover 20170813_174528.jpg|US Disc 20170818_210558.jpg|US Disc 20170818_210609.jpg|US Inside cover File:ApplesandBananasalbumcredits.png|US credits Behind the Scenes ApplesandBananasAlbumRecording.jpg|Everyone recording the album ApplesandBananasAlbumAward.jpg|The album at the awards Category:Wiggles albums Category:2014 Category:2014 albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:New Wiggles Category:Concept albums Category:Galleries